


Harry's Naughty Plan

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions to Lovemaking, Belly Rubs, Chubby Draco, Excessive eating, Extended Stuffing Session, Kinky, M/M, Overeating, Standing on the scales, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, feedee Draco, feeder harry, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry has a naughty plan: spend the two weeks of Easter feeding up Draco and stuffing him full of treats.*This is quite a kinky story. Please be sure to read the tags!*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Kudos: 108





	Harry's Naughty Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Rapid Weight Gain._

“Two weeks off for Easter,” Harry said, taking in the glorious sight of Draco sat beside him on their settee. He lazed back in his chair before swallowing a mouthful of Butterbeer. “Thank _Merlin_ for small bloody mercies. If I had to see Robards’s irritating face for one more sodding day I don’t believe that I’d have been responsible for my actions. Man’s an arse.”

Draco snorted, finishing off his Chocolate Digestive before he spoke. His boyfriend’s low opinion of his boss was a well trod subject of conversation between the pair of them. 

“Well, you don’t have to see his face for fourteen whole days,” Draco replied, reaching into the packet for another biscuit. His fingers found empty space and Draco frowned, realising that he’d polished off the last one. “We don’t have to see anyone,” he remarked. “Not if we don’t want to. We’ve no place to be or any plans.” Draco finished his bottle with a muted belch and waved it in Harry’s direction. “Be a love and get me another Butterbeer would you? I’m still parched.”

Harry dropped his book onto the floor and stood. “What did your last House Elf die from?” he asked, Accio’ing the empty Digestive wrapper and shoved it in his pocket. “I’ll bring the rest of the biscuits too,” Harry added with a wry smile. “Only managed to snaffle two out of that packet. The rest seem to have vanished.”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Draco replied lazily. He scratched at the stubble of his wide, quivering chin and yawned. “I need all the biscuits I can manage. Been stagnating at the same weight for _weeks_ now.” Draco gave his round tummy a little jiggle. “Can’t seem to gain whatever I do at the moment.”

~@~

When Harry returned several minutes later, he wasn’t bearing only biscuits and Butterbeer. The wizard had a full tray levitating in front of him. 

Draco spied croissants, custard-creams and a generous tub of whipped cream. There was a mug of rich, sweet mead and a bounteous pile of Honeydukes chocolate. With a flick of his wand it landed gently on the table before Draco

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking down at the veritable feast. “You’ve been holding out on me, Potter,” he exclaimed, reaching out a grabby hand for a his favourite toffee cream. “What’s this lavish feast in aid of?” 

“I had a little thought,” Harry replied, his voice smooth as satin. He leaned over and pushed the tray towards Draco with a careful finger. “A little idea. It came to me while I was getting our drinks, but it’s so happens to be a bit of a _naughty_ one-”

“Tell me more,” Draco cut in, before popping the chocolate into his mouth. The rich taste of toffee filled his mouth and made his taste-buds thrill. Circe, but he adored toffee so much. 

Harry gazed across at Draco’s covetous, greedy mouth. 

“The lavish feast is in aid of _you_ , lovely. I’ve been too busy with bloody Robards and work to pay you the attention you deserve, Draco. I haven’t been the encourager you’ve needed.” Harry picked up an orange fancy and leant over, placing it lovingly into Draco’s opened lips. “So the next two weeks are devoted to you, Draco Malfoy. Lets get that scale moving again.” He leant over and kissed the blond wizard’s pudgy jawline. “Like you said, lovely. ‘We’ve no place to be or any plans. I’m going to feed you _double_ of everything you enjoy and all you need to do is eat, digest and sleep.”

Draco thought this sounded like the most wonderful plan he’d ever heard. He picked up a croissant with all the elegance he could manage before taking a big greedy bite. “You’re an absolute _fiend_ , Harry Potter. I’ll be as fat as a bloody Erumpent by the end of the holidays.”

“I jolly well hope so,” Harry agreed. “I want you waddling your way back to work.” He slipped his big, calloused hand up past the hem of his boyfriend’s pyjama top, massaging and squeezing the soft mound of chub that filled Draco’s lap. “Eat up, love. There’s plenty more where that came from.”

~@~

As always, Harry’s word was his bond. 

The very next morning Draco wandered into the kitchen to find a full English breakfast sat waiting for him under a stasis spell. The plate was enormous; fat sausages jostled for space beside a pile of shiny fried eggs while bacon, fried bread and black pudding filled the remainder of the space. There were chocolate muffins for dessert and a large, creamy latte was sat ready to wash it all down. Draco sat, his eyes as big as saucers. “You know the way to a man’s heart,” he said, beginning to tuck in. “I could get used to this treatment.”

Harry sat down, obviously keen to watch Draco savour his food. “Through the belly,” Harry agreed, “and _your_ belly needs far more attention than most. Shout up if you want any more of anything,” Harry added. “I can always run down to Tesco.”

Draco didn’t need any extra breakfast but he did manage to empty his plate. Harry set the plates to clean with a quick housekeeping spell and the pair of wizards moved through to the lounge. Draco found himself waddling a little, his stomach as heavy and chockful as he’d ever known it. 

For the remainder of the morning, Harry and he lazed about on the settee. They watched Muggle television and listened to the Quidditch on the Wireless. Draco felt sonorous, languid and incredibly blessed to have a lover who cared for him the way that Harry did. 

Dinner was a baguette filled with thick chicken and mayonnaise, potatoes lathered in sour cream and a big bag of crisps. Draco had to adjust in his seat to allow room for the heft of his belly. He finished with a belch which he stifled with the back of his hand. “Wonderful work, Potter,” he complimented. Doubt I’ll manage much in the way of pudding.”

Draco did though: the Sticky Toffee Pud that Harry had whipped up was far too wonderful to resist. 

The afternoon was spent snoozing on the settee, the carbs from breakfast and dinner much more effective at sending Draco to sleep than any charm. He was awoken for tea at seven precisely. Harry had prepared a rich lasagne which dripped with melting cheese and smelt scrumptiously of garlic. 

“Merlin, Harry,” Draco said, forking up a first tasty mouthful. “This is the most fun I’ve had in months.”

The pair of wizards made love afterwards. Draco was too exhausted from mounting the stairs to be a very active participant and his belly far too full to do much but lay there but Harry didn’t seem to mind. 

“You’ve no idea how bloody beautiful you look,” Harry had said, lubing himself ready for entry. “Fat, full and flushed. You're lovely… And this is only our first day.”

~@~

And Harry was entirely true to his word. 

Each day Draco would enter the kitchen to a full English, sat there waiting. The rest of the day would be an orgy of abundant food, belly rubs, comfy naps and slow, lackadaisical lovemaking. Harry catered to Draco’s every need. Harry might pull on a pair of jeans to collect supplies but otherwise neither man bothered to dress; they spent everyday in their pyjamas. 

And, as the days passed, Draco felt the cushiony heaviness of his body growing steadily. Sat there on the settee, Draco could really feel the expansion of his belly, thighs and hips and he was overjoyed by the fact. His silhouette was softer than ever before, while his belly held the permanent rounded swell of the constantly stuffed. After several days Draco had needed to extend the waistband of his pyjama bottoms where they’d been biting into his skin. 

Each night Harry would kiss his new red stretch-marks with veneration. 

“It’s unfortunate that every good thing has to come to an end,” Draco said on the very last Sunday of his holidays. Harry had got out the scales and the pair were stood in their bedroom, waiting only for Draco to take the final, fateful step. “I feel blissful, Potter. Entirely satiated. Bigger than ever before.”

“There’s not a wizard in the Ministry that’ll be able to tear their eyes from you tomorrow, Draco,” Harry replied. “Every single wix will know what a big insatiable appetite you’ve got.” Harry leant over and gave Draco’s belly a tender squeeze. “Get on those scales, Malfoy. Lets see the damage we’ve wrought on your waistline.”

Draco held his breath and stepped on the scales. The dial jumped immediately to 270, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat. The number was obscenely, lewdly large and far bigger than he’d expected. Two weeks before he’d weighed 254 pounds: eighteen stone and some change.

Now Draco had careened to well over nineteen stone. Sixteen pounds in two weeks. 

_Salazar_. He’d gained well over a stone. 

“Christ,” Harry laughed, looking down at the dial and then up to Draco’s shocked and entirely aroused face. “Nineteen stone. Think you’re certifiably large now, you great gorgeous glutton. Those numbers are getting bigger. Just like your belly.”

Draco laughed at that. He was starting- _finally_ \- to feel like the person he’d been born to be.

This was the man that he’d always been inside but who, only now, was truly emerging. His gait was rather more lumbering now and his clothes might chafe, but the rewards of his changed body far outweighed the negatives.

Tomorrow Draco knew he’d waddle into his office, his clothes charmed to fit, and every pair of eyes would observe his newly expanded body. The thought filled him with nothing but a raw, unadulterated excitement. 

“The holiday isn’t quite over yet though,” Draco replied, bringing Harry’s hand up to rest on the jut of his belly. “Isn’t over until bedtime. Any chance you could make me a chicken dinner? With all the trimmings? I’m feeling partial towards something stodgy tonight.”

“Every chance,” Harry said, his face breaking into a grin. “And if you’re lucky, I’ll give that big tank of yours a rub afterwards, help your dinner go down.”

Draco smirked at the prospect. “Sounds wonderful,” he replied. “You’ve got yourself a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
